A Captain's Carol
by Mar Komi
Summary: Kaptein Sabeltann tilbringer jula slik han helst vil - sur og alene.


_**A Captain's Carol**_

Én ting var sikkert: Han kom ikke til å gjøre dette til en vane.

Ute til havs gikk det i det minste an å begrense feiringen. Der fikk mannskapet en ekstra romrasjon og julekvelden fri og det var det. Men i år hadde han – som et resultat av et spesielt vellykket, men også vanskelig tokt, i tillegg en god dose dårlig planlegging – endt opp med å holde _Den sorte dame _i havn høytiden igjennom og vel så det. En avgjørelse ingen andre klaget over, selvsagt. Kaptein Sabeltann følte det hadde vært fest i ukesvis allerede. Folk hadde jo gått helt av skaftet der inne i byen. Det ble brygget og bakt og slaktet til alle kunstens regler, og musikken og støyen fra vertshusene ble høyere og høyere for hver natt som gikk. Med denne utviklingen kom de til å løpe tørre for rom innen året var omme.

Det var jo lov å håpe at det ville bli stillere da.

Han dunket fjærpennen forsiktig mot blekkhuset for å riste av overflødig blekk og brukte samtidig anledningen til å sveipe blikket over rommet. Det hadde mørknet betraktelig i kapteinslugaren, merket han seg. Langemann hadde tent flere lamper. Selv satt han bøyd over det mindre skrivebordet i hjørnet, dypt konsentrert om oppgaven sin, som var å skrive ut kopier av kapteinens brevkorrespondanse. En jobb langt under hans verdighet, selvsagt, men en Sabeltann ikke våget å overlate til noen andre.

Han ble sittende og observere kvartermesteren sin litt. Det gikk ikke spesielt fort. Skriving kom ennå ikke naturlig for Langemann, det var lett å se. Han sammenlignet stadig arbeidet sitt med originalen som lå foran ham på bordet, nøye med å få alt riktig, selv om jobben uten tvil kjedet ham. Men helt oppslukt av det var han ikke, han merker fort at kapteinen så på ham og rettet seg opp.

«Var det noe?»

Kaptein Sabeltann ristet fort på hodet og dunket pennen enda en gang mot blekkhuset, til tross for at blekket for lengst hadde sluttet å dryppe. Plutselig utilpass, lik et barn tatt på fersk gjerning, lot han blikket flakke bakover mot vinduet og fant redningen nå da oppmerksomheten ble rettet mot verden utenfor.

«Hvorfor er det så stille?» spurte han.

«Det er da ikke stille,» protesterte Langemann, og lyden av stemmer og latter trengte vitterlig inn til dem gjennom skipsskroget.

«Stillere enn før,» rettet Sabeltann. «Det har vært vilt spetakkel hele uken, men ikke i kveld.»

Langemann trakk på skuldrene. «Det er julekvelden, kæpten. De som har familie har vel gått hjem til dem.» Han smilte. «I morgen er det nok full fest igjen.»

«Det er julekvelden i dag?» Nok en gang følte han seg utilpass. Det var ikke verdig Kongen på havet å rote med datoene.

«Tjuefjerde desember,» bekreftet Langemann. «Sytten-femten.» Smilet ble bredere. «Hadde du glemt at det er jul? Jeg ville jo tro du husket det, så sjenerøs med julebonus som du var for noen dager siden.»

«Det var ingen julebonus,» mumlet Sabeltann, irritert over at Langemann nektet å la det temaet ligge. «For siste gang, jeg _mistet_ de pengene ned fra broen.»

«Ja, ja, selvsagt,» gliste kvartermesteren og bøyde seg over papiret igjen.

Sabeltann forsøkte å gjøre det samme, men fikk bare skrevet noen få ord før det slo ham. «Du ville vel kanskje hatt kvelden fri, du også? Vært med Rosa og guttungen?»

Langemann så opp. «Jeg skal hjelpe deg med dette først,» bedyret han.

Sabeltann holdt blikket på ham, vel vitende om at det var snakk om flere timers arbeid ennå. «Gå.»

«Kæpten, jeg…»

«Gå, sa jeg. Du kan gjøre det en annen dag.»

«Er du sikker?» Langemann hadde allerede halvveis reist seg.

Kapteinen kvalte et smil og nikket bare.

«Takk, kæpten.» Langemann grep frakken sin og gikk mot døren. Han stoppet med hånden på klinken. «Bli med,» ba han. «Jeg har som alltid holdt av en plass til deg.»

Sabeltann stirret inngående på ham et sekund for lenge. Så ristet han på hodet.

«Nei vel,» sa Langemann og hadde åpenbart forventet dette svaret. «God jul, kæpten.»

Han ventet ikke på svar, kanskje for å spare kapteinen for ydmykelsen det ville være å svare, og forsvant fort ut i tropekvelden. Sabeltann hørte skrittene hans dunke ned landgangen, før de døde bort og han satt alene igjen i stillheten.

Eller, helt stille var det ikke lenger. Det var noen som sang utenfor. Ikke bråkete fylleskrål, som det hadde vært nok av den siste tiden, men ren og vakker sang.

Sabeltann spisset ørene. Det var bare én som kunne synge slik som dette.

Det ble sagt at når Benjamin O'Leary sang, tidde selv de forføreriske sirenene for å lytte. Kapteinen hadde ingen grunn til å tvile på at det var sant. Nesten motvillig ble han trukket bort fra arbeidet sitt og mot vinduet for å høre bedre. Kanonmesterens klare, distinkte tenor fløt gjennom kvelden opp mot glassrutene hans, og stille, nesten umerkelig, redd for at noen skulle oppdage det, lirket han opp hempene og åpnet vinduet på gløtt. Et pust av varm tropeluft traff ham i ansiktet og han satte seg fort tilbake i stolen for å ikke bli sett.

_ Don oíche úd i mBeithil, beidh tagairt ar ghréin go brách  
Don oíche úd i mBeithil go dtáinig an Bhréithir slán;  
Tá gríosghrua ar spéarthaibh 's an talamh 'na chhúdach bán;  
Féach Íosagán sa chléibhín, 's an Mhaighdean 'Á dhúil le grá  
_

Benjamin sang på gælisk. En julehymne Sabeltann hadde hørt ham synge før og som han motvillig måtte innrømme for seg selv at han likte godt. Nostalgisk og lettrørt var ord han aldri ville brukt om seg selv, men det var noe i Benjamins stemme som alltid traff ham og som alltid dro tankene hans bort fra det han holdt på med og inn i en fortid han normalt gjorde alt for å fortrenge. Han var ikke en mann som verdsatte minner, men sang som dette kunne svøpe dem inn og gjøre dem mindre skarpe og smertefulle. Og av og til, som nå, ga han etter.

Treogførti julekvelder hadde han sett, og bare en av dem hadde sett ham lykkelig. Det var den jula han var nitten. Amalienborg, St. Thomas, 1692. Dagmars ektemann var på en av sine mange forretningsreiser og hun hadde gitt det meste av tjenerskapet fri. Ingen øyne til å se, ingen tunger til å sladre. Isabel hadde sluppet ham inn kjøkkenveien og ellers latt dem være, og alle de late juledagene igjennom hadde de låst seg inne i tosomheten sin. De hadde danset, uten musikk til å lede seg. Hun hadde ledd da han prøvde å løfte henne og nesten druknet i de store skjørtene. De hadde lest for hverandre, fra Milton og Dryden, Ovid og Machiavelli, og hatt eviglange diskusjoner om dem etterpå. De var ikke alltid enige, å nei langt ifra, men hva hadde vært poenget om de var? Dagmar gjorde seg aldri dum, slik andre kvinner gjorde, og hun lyttet til ham, med fokuset på _ham_ og ikke på stamtavlen hans. Og så hadde de elsket. Og elsket og elsket og elsket.

Ute hadde sangen skiftet til "I Saw Three Ships", men selv en fjollete liten sang som den ble noe helt annet fra Benjamins munn. Det var likevel klart at den lille konserten gikk mot slutten og Sabeltann kjente et sting av smerte da han innså det. Selvsagt kunne han kommandert kanonmesteren til å stå der og synge hele natten om så var, han hadde makt til det, men da måtte han samtidig innrømme hvor mye han satte pris på det, og noe slikt kom ikke på tale. Så han reiste seg for å lukke vinduet igjen og så, i det han festet hempene, Benjamin gå hjemover med armen rundt sin bror Odin.

Alle hadde noen.

Han satte seg ved skrivebordet igjen, fast bestemt på å drukne tankene i arbeidet. Han var god til det. Tall og stjernekart var evigvarende og uforanderlige, kalde og kalkulerte. Det var fred og frelse i sånt.

Han skrev, mens minuttene og timene tikket forbi. Han skrev til hånden verket og fingrene var flekkete av blekk og øynene ikke lenger kunne se. Først da merket han hvor mørkt rommet var blitt. Et gufs av kald vind feide inn over ham, noe som overrasket ham, for natten skulle ikke være kald. Mørk, ja, men ikke kald.

Han kikket rundt seg og så at lampene Langemann hadde tent, var løpt tørre for olje og slukket. Bare lysene på skrivebordet brant fremdeles. Et tynt lite skjær av lys rundt ham mot det mørke rommet.

Han stivnet til. Det sto en skikkelse i det ene hjørnet, halvveis skjult i skyggene, og stirret på ham. Han sto der, urørlig, mens en vanndam sakte vokste rundt de støvlekledte føttene hans. Vannet kom dryppende fra klærne og håret, en dråpe om gangen, men ga ikke fra seg en lyd når det traff dørken. Sabeltann kjempet for å svelge, munnen hadde blitt helt tørr.

«Forsvinn,» fikk han knurret ut. «Det er ikke din time ennå, og det vet du.»

Skikkelsen sa ikke et ord. Det gjorde han aldri. Han bare sto der og stirret. Sorte øyne bak en våt, blond lugg.

Sabeltann knytet hendene hardt sammen og tvang seg selv til å se bort. I løpet årene som var gått, hadde han aldri forstått hvorfor Willem Morgan stadig viste seg for ham der i lugarhjørnet. Alltid på det samme stedet, alltid på samme viset, dryppende våt, taus og med et bebreidende uttrykk. To sorte, kalde hull der øynene skulle vært.

«Hva vil du?» spurte kapteinen, slik han alltid gjorde. Uten å se på ham. «Du er ikke virkelig. Du er ikke her. Dessuten,» – og nå ble han modigere – «var det _du _som stjal fra _meg! _Jeg har tatt gutten din under mine vinger, hva har du å klage på?»

Det var strengt tatt Langemann som hadde gjort det siste der, men Sabeltann hadde tillatt det, så helt løgn var det ikke.

«Jeg er din når timen kommer, Morgan,» snerret han. «Men ikke før!»

Han så opp. Skikkelsen var borte.

Han trakk pusten i et skjelvende sukk og grep etter pennen, men la den fort ned igjen. Det var mørkt nå. Julenatt. Han reiste seg og gikk bort til vinduet. Ennå kom det lys fra noen av husene. Fra Langemanns også. Det var sikkert hyggelig der. God mat og vin, og selskap til å drive mørket bort. Han kunne gå dit. Han var invitert.

Han kunne gått.

Men han gjorde det ikke.


End file.
